Bloons: World Tour
Bloons: World Tour takes little elements from all the bloons games generated over the years. Basically, there are seven different "locations" across a giant map. Each of these have different operations that you must achieve to unlock the next. The goal of the game is to free the world from the Bloon Ages, and bring monkeys back to supremacy. Worlds Monkey Isle Objectives 1. Defend the Beach from 5 waves of bloon onslaught. 2. Send Super Monkey to fly across the island and deliver a message to the lab workers. 3. Lead a march of monkeys to the first bloon control center. 4. Fight against Green Bloon, and free the monkeys of Monkey Isle. Guerilla Jungle Objectives 1. Prevent the bloons from reaching the construction site of the new monkey lab. 2. Defend the lab from 12 waves of bloons. 3. Contact the base on Monkey Isle to ship some resources and defend the ship from the bloon navy with the help of a mortar. 4. Lead the monkey army to storm the second bloon command center. 5. Face off with Pink Bloon and free the monkeys of Guerilla Jungle. Bloon Dunes Objectives 1. Send Super Monkey to the skies to prevent a delivery of Bloontonium from the Bloons across the island. 2. Take control of a Dartling Gunner and do not let the bloons get close. 3. Send in a team of monkeys to prevent the construction of the M.O.A.B temporarily. 4. Help the research team improve Super Monkeys abilities. 5. Lead the army towards the third command center. 6. Defend the army from a sneak attack consisting of 18 Waves. 7. Face off with Black and White Bloon and free the monkeys of Bloon Dunes. Glacial Icecaps Objectives 1. Establish an alliance with the native Ice Monkey tribes. 2. Send Super Monkey to deliver a message across the Icecaps. 3. Help Super Monkey return safely from his trip with resources. 4. Defend the base against 28 Waves of bloonage. 5. Take control of a Mortar and prevent bloons from destroying a delivery unit. 6. Once again, infiltrate the bloon research center and destroy the prototype M.O.A.B. 7. Lead the monkey militia to the fourth command center. 8. Face off with Rainbow Bloon and free the monkeys of Glacial Icecaps Mount Bloonana Objectives 1. Prevent bloons from disrupting construction of the new Monkey Outpost. 2. Defend the base from an attack of 36 Waves. 3. Send Super Monkey to disrupt a delivery of Bloontonium from one bloon base to the other. 4. Use a Dartling Gunner to kill bloons before they reach the base. 5. Prepare your army for the trip to destroy the fifth command center. 6. Lead the march to obliterate the fifth command center. 7. Help your monkeys escape mortar shots fired from the bloon command center. 8. Face off with Ceramic Bloon and free the monkeys of Mount (BA)nana. 9. Help your monkey militia escape the self destruct sequence and get home! Bloontonium Lab Objectives 1. Spy on the bloons from across the room. 2. Spy some more on the bloons from across the room. 3. Build a shield to prevent the bloons from spying back at you from across the room. 4. Defend the first sudden movement since you got there three days ago. Stop 40 waves of Bloons. 5. Lead your monkey men across the room. 6. Face off with the M.O.A.B and kill the force controlling it to free nobody from this small building. Mount Magma Objectives 1. Send Super Monkey across the volcano to retrive resources from another base. 2. Help Super Monkey return safely. 3. Prevent bloons from messing with the construction of your main base, 4. Control a mortar to kill the bloons who are trying to prevent the delivery of extra resources. 5. Defend the base against 60 waves of bloons. 6. Assemble a drill powerful enough to breach the bloon base at the center of the volcano. 7. Lead the entire monkey population to the center of the earth for the final showdown. 8. Face off the Z.O.M.G, the ultimate killing machine and purge the world of the bloon menace. Dark World Not much is known yet about this place except that you must three-star every objective, achieve all trophies, and complete Bonus Mode to unlock this world... ...will be added eventually... MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Objective Types Defend: Bloons Tower Defense. Your available towers are unlocked by researching more of them in the Secret Monkey Lab. Send Super Monkey(1). Send Super Monkey to gather resources or deliver a message. Bloons Super Monkey style! Abilities are researched in the Secret Monkey Lab. The higher SM's health is by the end, the higher Monkey Money reward you get. Send Super Monkey(2). Send Super Monkey to prevent Bloontonium shipping from one bloon base to other. Practically the one above, but with a huge boss at the end, with exception of a health bar entirely. Send Super Monkey(3). To return with resources. Super Monkey cannot defend himself while carrying materials. Just dodge the bloons to keep your health up. The higher the health, the higher the reward at the end. Rain Fiery Death: Control a mortar. You are given a top down view of the ocean(Guerilla Jungle and Glacial Icecaps) or the lava sea(Mount Magma). The screen will scroll with the oncoming delivery ship. To kill the oncoming clusters of bloons, you must click on where you want to aim mortar shells. Three seconds later, a mortar will land, killing all bloons in a small radius. Sharpshot: Control a Dartling Gun. You are given the view of an FPS(First person shooter) and must choose when to fire darts where. You are given 100 darts per reload and a certain number of reloads per mission. You are allowed a scope for accurate shooting, but this greatly slows turning speed. Assembly: Are given a first person view and can click on anything in the room. This will help assembly of whatever you're making. Depending on what items you choose the resulting effect in the long run. Spy on Bloons: First person view, just look at the bloons for a couple minutes.......................... Lead the March: You are given a birds eye view of the map. There are 10 monkeys behind you. Different traps and projectiles will constantly be flying at you. If all monkeys are dead, its game over. The more monkeys at the end, the higher the reward. There are many upgrades in the Secret Monkey Lab. Defending monkeys from mortar assault in Mount Bloonana would count under this just without the scrolling screen. Same for the self destruct sequence, just its a maze. Boss Fights: Think of Final Fantasy games, or Mario and Luigi RPG game fights. Attacks bought in the Secret Monkey Lab. Secret Monkey Lab Defend Not every tower that has ever been is available. Just some of the key ones that are fan favorites, to say. Dart Monkeys are default. Upgrading a tower to 2/2 is also available, but upgrading to higher tiers costs Monkey Money, which is done permanently for its hefty price. All upgrades are BTD5s, no fancy stuff here. Tack Shooter: 200 Monkey Money. Available after Objective 1 on Monkey Isle. Boomerang Monkey: 350 Monkey Money. Available after Objective 2 in Guerilla Jungle. Cannon: 600 Monkey Money. Available after Objective 2 in Guerilla Jungle. Monkey Apprentice: 480 Monkey Money. Available after Objective 4 in Bloon Dunes. Ninja Monkey: 540 Monkey Money. Available after Objective 4 in Bloon Dunes. Banana Farm: 800 Monkey Money. Available after Objective 3 in Glacial Icecaps. Super Monkey: 1200 Monkey Money. Available after Objective 5 in Mount Bloonana. Tier 3 Unlocks: 1400 Monkey Money. Gives all towers access to their Tier 3 upgrades. Available after Objective 3 in Bloon Dunes. Tier 4 Unlocks: 2000 Monkey Money. Gives all towers access to their Tier 4 upgrades. Available after Objective 5 in Mount Bloonana. Super Monkey Missions These are only for the first two, as SM can't do anything but move in the third one, and has a set health of 100. Upgrades carry over between versions one and two of the SM objectives (the ones with and without bosses share them). All of these upgrades are available at any time unlike the towers above. Frontal attacks (such as Hyper Darts and Fireballs) can be changed around so your not stuck with one over the other. Same goes for central attacks. Hyper Darts: 150 Monkey Money. Increases fire rate by 25%. Layer damage increased to 2. Fireballs: 200 Monkey Money. Replaces Hyper Darts, and leaves a short DoT effect on bloons that deals 2 damage over 4 seconds. Electric Shocks: 600 Monkey Money. A different sub-ability that leaves a shield around SM that pops bloons it comes in contact with. However, it stays up for three seconds, and then has to charge for five. Jet Trail: 500 Monkey Money. Can replace Electric Shocks. Everywhere you go leaves a smoke trail that slows bloons down by 5%. Magic Rockets: 800 Monkey Money. Can replace all frontal attacks. Has a slow fire rate of 3.6 seconds, but fires two at once and really packs a subtle punch. Ray of Near Death: 1250 Monkey Money. Solid laser that deals continuous damage to all bloons caught in its beam. Deals 2 damage every .8 seconds. Replaces all frontal attacks. Rocket Storm: 750 Monkey Money. Replaces central attacks. Fires out missiles in eight directions, that deals area damage to all bloons. Central Wave: 1100 Monkey Money. Replaces central attacks. Sends out a shockwave every seven seconds that stuns bloons for a second and pops two layers. Reaches out to the entire screen. Lead The March While given a birds-eye view of the map, you must lead monkeys around that follow you like that old game Snake (where your body follows your head, which you control), but luckily, unlike Snake you do not die if you touch the monkeys your leading, and you can stop. So it's pretty much not like Snake at all, except for the following part. You can buy health boosts and sabotages to destroy traps or have monkeys live longer. Lvl 1 Sabotage: 100 Monkey Money. All sabotages are one-time use, unless listed otherwise, so be careful. Reveals the location of all traps in a small radius. Lvl 2 Sabotage: 200 Monkey Money. Reveals the location of all traps on the entire screen. Fragmentation Sabotage: 350 Monkey Money. Reveals all traps on screen, then destroys all in the range of the Lvl 1 Sabotage's reveal radius. Deconstruction Sabotage: 450 Monkey Money. Destroys all traps on screen. Double Sabotage: 150 Monkey Money. Lvl 1 Sabotage that can be used twice. Monkey Health Boost: 800 Monkey Money. Increases all monkey health to 2. Boss Battles Final Fantasy battles with bloons that will challenge you to the point of using everything you have up until this point. So yeah. Each boss battle you win gives you 100 more health for the one in the next world. You start with 100 health very generically, but only have 50 Effort Points, which you obtain 50 more of after each boss. You restore 10 Effort every turn passively though. Attacks can be bought here. Slap: Default. Just thought I'd mention it because you would have as a start anyway. Deals 10-20 damage, and has a 5% chance to do double damage. Effort Cost- 0. Fire Spin: 250 Monkey Money. Spins in the air and launches a fireball from yourself, which deals 8-12 damage but has a 50% chance to fire a second fireball, and a 10% chance to inflict the Burn status effect which deals an extra 8 damage over 2 turns. During the move, you must press space when instructed, or you won't fire. Effort Cost- 10. Leaping Kick: 300 Monkey Money. Leaps up and rains a foot down onto the enemy. Deals 15-18 damage with a 15% chance to stun, therefore allowing for you to attack again. Same as Fire Spin, press space when told. Effort Cost- 25. Tornado Ball: 450 Monkey Money. Throws a ball that erupts into a tornado that deals 7-16 damage three times with a 10% chance to deal an extra 5 lightning damage. Press Space to throw it, then hit Space again at just the right time for maximum damage (a target will instruct the optimal area). Effort Cost- 25. Shield Wall: 200 Monkey Money. Takes 5 less damage from next attack. Effort Cost- 10. Arctic Breeze: 600 Monkey Money. Deals 10-25 ice damage, with 18-22 normal damage, while also having a 10% chance of reducing speed stat, but has a cooldown of three turns. Repeatedly hit the right arrow key until a bar at the top of the screen is full for the peak of it's power. Effort Cost- 40. Fire Arc: 750 Monkey Money. Conjures a fire dragon above you, has it circle around for a bit, then home in on the enemy for 30-45 damage and deals AoE to any minions at the bosses sides. Targets will appear in the sky, and you need to move the dragon through them with WASD in sequence for maximum damage. Effort Cost- 65. Storm Sweep: 860 Monkey Money. Creates a storm cloud over the boss that lasts three turns, that strikes them for 15-23 extra damage after your attack, and also has a 5% chance to double the damage of your attack. Effort Cost- 50. Victory Ray: 1300 Monkey Money. Fires a giant laser straight at the boss that does 80-120 damage. Has a 20% chance to burn opponents for 15 damage over 3 turns. Effort Cost- 150. Health Tonic: 50 Monkey Money. Heals you for 10 health. One-time use consumable. Effort Tonic: 80 Monkey Money. Restores 25 Effort Points. One-time use consumable. Bosses Green Bloon Green Bloon was entrusted over watching the Monkey citizens in Monkey Isle. He is the first boss encountered in the game. More of a tutorial boss that helps you understand the idea of boss battles. HP: 120. Attacks: Bump- Deals 5 damage. Militia- Summons 1 Red Bloon with 10 HP to his side. Charge- Deals 10 damage with a 15% chance to stun you. Speed Boost- Being a Green Bloon increases his speed for 2 turns. Reward: 300 Monkey Money. Pink Bloon Pink Bloon is the fastest of the bosses, and therefore has an increased dodge rate due to his high speed stat. The second boss, which is encountered in Guerilla Jungle. HP: 200. Attacks: Ripple- Charges really fast, dealing 12 damage, and has a 10% less chance of being dodged by you. Sonic Boom- Creates a sound wave that deals 18 damage, and has a 5% chance to deal 12 extra lightning damage. Layer Blitz- Fires a pink laser that deals 12 damage, and deducts 5 Speed Points from you for 3 turns. Reward: 450 Monkey Money. Black and White Bloon An extreme tag team boss fight that will put you to the test. Black Bloon takes 20% more damage from lightning, and White Bloon takes 20% more damage from fire attacks. They will help each other often, and attack sometimes. The third and fourth boss met. HP: 180 each, (360 total). Attacks (Black Bloon): Stomp- Sends a shockwave underground toward you that deals 16 damage, and has a 20% chance to stun you. Support White Bloon- Puts a shield up on White Bloon that reduces damage done by 3 to him. Bombard- Launches three bombs at you, each doing 7 damage, but they all have a 25% chance to be duds. Support White Bloon 2- Puts a regeneration effect that heals White Bloon for 30 HP over 6 turns. Revenge- Only when White Bloon is dead. Increases damage and speed by 10% for the duration of the fight. Attacks (White Bloon): Stomp- Same as Black Bloons version. Support Black Bloon- Puts up a barrier that reduces 3 damage done to him next turn. Cryo Beam- Shoots a laser that decreases your speed by 15% and deals 20 damage. You have a slightly higher chance to dodge it though. Support Black Bloon 2- Puts a regeneration effect on Black Bloon that heals 30 HP over 6 turns. Revenge- Only when Black Bloon is dead. Increases speed and damage by 10% for the duration of the fight, just like Black Bloon's version. Reward: 600 Monkey Money. Rainbow Bloon Rainbow Bloon may be fashionably noticeable as awkward as that is, but don't think that harmless look makes this an easy battle to complete. The fifth boss is you count Black and White Bloon as separate. HP: 500. Attacks: Rainbow Refraction- Shoots a laser that lasts 2 turns, and deals 30 damage over the duration of those turns. He cannot attack again until the end of it. Super Bump- Charges you, dealing 15 damage, with a 25% chance to do 25% extra fire damage after that. Hollow Out- Decreases your damage by 25% for 2 turns while also dealing 25 damage to himself. Shred Tactic- Spins toward you dealing 25 damage, with a 10% chance to hit twice more, but with half the damage. Reward: 750 Monkey Money. Ceramic Bloon Durable ceramic coating makes him have a base defense of 3, but that gets lost at half health. The commander of all the bloons in Mount Bloonana. HP: 675. (3 Defense until 330 HP remains). Attacks: Powerful Whomp- Thick outer coating increases damage to 24, and reduces your speed by 5%. Militia- Summons two Green Bloons by his side with 50 HP each. Ceramic Shatter- When he reaches the point of losing his layers, he sends out a Ceramic Shard Blast that deals 30 damage, and 20 more each turn after for 3 turns (total 90 damage). Slam- Rams into you, dealing 2 damage, but stunning you for a whole turn. Reward: 1000 Monkey Money. M.O.A.B The M.O.A.B, the first defense blimp ever created by bloons back in the third bloon war. It has an EXTREMELY tough outer layer, and is great at tanking damage. This M.O.A.B seems to have been tampered with, and has a bunch of attacking power. HP: 1100 Attacks: Missile Barrage- Fires three missiles that have a higher chance of being dodged. Each deals 20-30 damage. Release Units- Summons 2 weaker Ceramic Bloons with 100 HP. High Rise- Becomes impervious to damage for 1 turn (due to flying up), then dropping back down next turn, releasing a shockwave that deals 27-35 damage. Charge Ball- Charges a ball that deals 80-100 damage for three turns. If it takes 150 damage charging will stop, and also the M.O.A.B takes 3/4 damage while charging. Reward: 1200 Monkey Money Z.O.M.G The Z.O.M.G is the strongest canonical blimp to date. With an impressive amount of health, and incredible move pool the Z.O.M.G is a true final boss that will challenge the rights of all monkeys across the land? So, STOP IT, KILL IT! What are you waiting for? HP: 2400. Attacks: Bloontonium Beam- Fires a solid green laser that deals 33-46 damage, and has a 15% chance to put a radiation effect on you, that deals 15 damage over 3 turns. Shield- Puts up a shield that reduces damage by 50% until it receives 300 damage. This makes the battle a lot more tedious. Rocket Storm- Fires a barrage of missiles (sound familiar?) that each deal 15-30 damage if not dodged. Shock Blast- Shoots a laser that deals 0 damage, but has a 60% chance to stun you for 1 turn. Deals thunder damage. Fire Spiral- Shoots three fire bombs that deal 30-45 damage next turn (total, not each bomb). These bombs can be deactivated, but at the cost of not attacking the Z.O.M.G. Final Roar- At 100 health, increases damage by 200% and releases a blast dealing 50 damage specifically. Reward: Sweet Victory, 1500 Monkey Money, Access to Bonus Mode. Bonus Mode In Bonus Mode, you play through the entire game again, you keep all your towers, cash, and upgrades for everything, but things get a lot... more difficult (This sounds familiar to a game series I play (Inspiration)). Defend gets harder, as all bloons are 1-3 ranks higher depending on the world (the later the higher). Super Monkey takes double damage from all attacks in his flying missions. Bloons move faster in Mortar and Sniper missions. Adds Camo Bloons, which can only be seen THROUGH the scope. Keep in mind that the scope lowers target movement speed when in use. Traps take 2 Sabotages to destroy, and are a lot more plentiful in travel missions. (Therefore it balances out. While you have to pay more, you can also get more for your moneys worth). Bosses have 1.5x as much HP, and all gain one new special attack each. However! Every mission gives 2x as much Monkey Money than normal mode. Special Boss Attacks While on the topic, I will list the new boss moves. Green Bloon Double Charge: Attacks, dealing 4 damage. He charges past you, then returns from behind. This second attack inflicts 8 damage, but has a 10% increased chance to be dodged. Pink Bloon Warp Speed: Used randomly, but rarely. Increases evasion chance to 100% for 1 turn. (Guaranteed miss on your next attack). Black and White Bloon Black Bloon- Meltdown: Explodes in a rage, dealing 15 damage to everything on screen (including you, himself and White Bloon) but increases his damage and speed by 20% for the next 3 turns. White Bloon- Frost Blast: Releases a wave of ice shards, dealing 5 damage, plus 12 ice damage. This attack also has a 15% chance to slow you for 2 turns). Rainbow Bloon No More Games: At 1/4 health uses this move. The duration is for the rest of the battle. It decreases Rainbow Bloon's damage taken by 20%, and increases damage dealt by 20%. Ceramic Bloon Sturdy Counterattack: Uses this move in response to your attack randomly. Takes all the damage you dealt to him that turn, and adds it to his next attack's already predetermined damage. M.O.A.B Sweeping Laser Cannon: Fires two sweeping lasers from guns that emerge from under the blimp. Must be jumped over pressing spacebar during the attack every time they cross. Each hit causes you to take 7 damage. Z.O.M.G Lead Zeppelin: Passive ability. Takes no damage from sharp attacks at all. How to make a final boss a pain... Really All I Can Do Everything listed above the new boss attacks was self-explanatory, so there is nothing else to write... Except that when you beat Bonus Mode you unlock the Dark World, if you enter Bonus Mode after beating Bonus Mode. It's just the same, not even harder, but with the added final world. I will keep that secret to build suspense, unless it's like the Trio of Covert Might, and no one cares... Category:Games